Legend of Nyr
by trader
Summary: The legends say that there was a civilization older the Mu. What happens when the legend return to the modern world, with a plan to make it the only place liveable. Only a descendant of it can stop the end. DECIDING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE
1. Prologue

**So I'm gonna give this a shot, may be actually done or not.**

**Mega Man Starforce does not belong to me.**

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE****-LINE-LINE****-LINE-LINE**

The legends once spoke of a great ancient civilization…

_A great city floats on the oceans. Full of riches beyond comprehension. A city with towers that reach the heavens and statues of great beauty that they rival gods…_

They spoke of people with amazing powers…

_A man appears then disappears in a flash of light, only to reappear again with a gigantic mallet resting on his shoulder…_

They spoke of great beings worshipped in their temples

_Three statues, a child, woman, and man with no face…_

They spoke of great heroes and their battles…

_A battlefield covered in blood. Littered with various weapons and corpses…_

And finally, they spoke of its downfall…

_The city slowly sank to the depths until it could no longer be seen…_

In modern times, they called the city, Atlantis.

But to the citizens of this civilization, they called one name, they called it

**NYR**

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE****-LINE-LINE**

_Unknown place_

It was reeking of mystery. The place seemed to be made of nothing but dark materials. Black floors stretched to every direction with only black walls to limit them. The ceiling was painted black, the furniture was black and the only thing different were the lights.

At the center, a long black carpet was stretched from one side to the other and at the very end, a single throne. This was occupied by a boy in robes. He was playing with a slinky without a care in the world. Suddenly a gust of wind blew into the room, making the slinky fall from the child's hands.

"Awww…" the boy said with disappointment.

The wind picked up and gathered until it focused in front of the boy. A lion stood in front of him, but it was different from the regular ones. The lion was clad in green armor. The tail ended in a sharp spear tip, the claws seemed that you could cut yourself just by looking at it. In place of the mane was a tornado. But they eyes show no malicious intention, only loyalty.

"**My lord,**" it spoke in a robotic monotone. "**It seems that Docu's reincarnate has been found. Shall I send the artifact to her?**"

The boy nodded quickly, picked up a ball that was unseen before and started playing with it.

"What of the Arcis reincarnate?" he asked, not taking his attention away from the ball.

"**That's the problem my lord,**" the lion paused for a while and looked fearfully at its master, the boy still played with the ball. "**He has not yet activated his power…**"

The boy suddenly caught the ball with his left hand and squeezed until it exploded in a burst of air. Different emotions were expressed by his face. Anger, disappointment, surprise and finally returned to anger. A dark aura started to materialize around him.

"Wha**t?**" he said, his voice slowly changing to sound deeper. "**Do you mean to say that he isn't showing any changes or showing any sign of his abilities?**"

He took a deep breath and slowly calmed down. The dark aura dispersing into the air until none was left.

"**Y-yes sir,**" it said, if someone to look closely, they would see that he was slightly trembling in fear. "**But I found something, this is suppressing his power.**"

A screen appears beside the lion showing a symbol, it looked like a plus with a two slanted lines going from top-right to bottom-left. It was gray in color and seemed to slightly glow. The boy looked at the screen.

"…A Nyrian Suppressor..." the boy said the ball he destroyed slowly reformed in his hand. "A genetic type as well." The boy stood as the ball finished reforming in his hand. "Arcis you **scoundrel!** **You knew I was going to awaken before any of them knew!**"

The rage in his voice shook the entire place. The lion stepped back in fear of being the target for his master's rage.

"**Shall…shall I send it to him, see if it breaks the suppressor?**" it asked before backing immediately.

"**Hm**m…go, do it, if he doesn't respond then we will have to force him to," the boy said, smiling with malice.

The lion turned and moved away before he was stopped.

"Gallius," the boy said, the lion, now named Gallius, turned towards his master. "Yes my lord?"

"Make sure that he does react to it, it would be a shame if he was killed."

Gallius then disappeared in a gust of wind. The boy sat down and started playing with the ball again.

"Beware little Nyrian, even if you are his reincarnate _and_ his legacy, don't expect things to be easier. I shall make sure of that."

The world faded with the sound of booming laughter.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE****-LINE-LINE**

**Like it? Hate it? Then review it!**

**Ok this is the prologue, again I might make it or not. If I don't make it, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**


	2. The Revelation

**Well, that last chapter was a kick start to this story. To those of you who expected this to be made, here you go. But first, fanfic protocol #1.**

**I do not own Megaman Starforce….BUT I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE.**

**Please take note that this happens in an post Star Force 2 world.**

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

Somewhere in Echo Ridge a boy awoke with a start.

He was dreaming about some weird scene for the fifth time, perhaps from some old movie he forgot about? No. That can't be it. He hadn't watched any movie like that. He shook his head, trying to push away his current thoughts. Slowly he sat up and felt around his bedside table for his glasses.

Obviously, this is Zack Temple. The resident smartypants and know-it-all of Echo Ridge.

He found them and put them on. His glasses were blurry so he rubbed the lenses, only to see it didn't work.

"Well," he sighed. "'I'm going to have to replace my glasses."

He looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing his pajamas. His birthmark was placed on the right foot's ankle. It was a plus symbol with two slanted lines (I'm sure you know it already if you read the last chapter). He removed his pajamas and donned his regular clothing.

While he tried to clear his glasses, he didn't notice an old man walking until they collided. He fell on his back while the old man stood.

The old man wore long gray robes. His balding head glinting in the sun and his green eyes looking surprised.

"Sorry sonny," he spoke in an elderly voice. "I didn't see you there."

"No it's alright sir," he answered politely while he got up. "I wasn't paying attention either."

But the old man wasn't paying attention to his apology, he was looking at Zack before reaching for something in his robes.

"Hmm…" he said. "You look like the type that reads a lot, a lot of kids today don't read much, I got just the thing for you!"

He pulls out an old gray book, it seemed to be written in some different language. On the front corners were blue gems that looked expensive and on the center, the same birthmark found on his ankle. He gives the book to Zack, who accepts it speechlessly. He takes a second to admire it before turning to the old man.

"I'm sorry but I can't-" he said but only to find that he had disappeared.

Unbeknownst to him, the old man was on the roof of one of the houses. He watched Zack as he tucked the book under his arm and continued to walk to school. He could see there was a slight glow on his ankle.

"My l**ord,**" he said, his voice slowly switching into a robotic monotone. "**He has received the artifact and there was an effect, the suppressor is slowly voiding its effects.**"

He paused as his master commanded him to do something.

"**Very well my lord, I shall foresee his development.**"

The old man then disappeared in a gust of wind.

Zack was puzzled, even when he walked into the class and sat on his seat. (Because I hate writing about school).His entry to the classroom was ignored by Geo and Bud. The rest greeted him with "Hello!" or "Good Moring!" before they went back to their lives. Except Luna who talked with him.

"I think this whole EM Wave Change is getting to their heads."

Zack nodded and walked to his seat with an emotionless face.

While his face showed no emotion, inside he was sad. He simply sat on his chair and hid the book under his desk while the class went on. Even when school ended he didn't leave the class, instead he slept on his desk.

What he didn't notice was the book started go glow slightly and so did the marking on his ankle. A small gray smoke emerged from the book unseen by the others. It hovered above Zack before disappearing. He suddenly woke up and looked around wildly, dropping his glasses in the process. It fell to the floor and cracked its lens.

'What was that?' he thought to himself only to enter into a trance.

He picked up his glasses and proceeded to put them in his pocket. He then left the classroom. He picked the book up and walked home.

When he arrived he sat on his bed and blinked. Once he opened his eyes he returned to normal.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself worryingly.

"_That would be my work_" a voice in his head answered.

A moment later, the room faded into gray and a figure appeared in front of him. It was a man with brown hair and was wearing gray armor. His eyes were a gold color with a black line going vertically across it.

"Who are you!"

"_Hello, my descendant. If you are seeing this now, it means that you have done something noble and the seal will now wear off. I am Arcis, one of the three great lords of Nyr. I am the Chaotic, the Tipper and the Faceless_" he said. The way he said was as if it was just a recording.

"Descendant! What do you mean?"

"_Before the Great Tragedy, I married a woman. She had three children. All of them separated during the Great Tragedy. Through the years, they had families of their own and thus the Nyrian line extended to this generation."_

Zack sat there trying to process the revelation. He's a descendant of an ancient civilization? This felt like Solo all over again…

"_Do not mistake your situation to be the same as that Murian. You are of greater descent! Now my boy,I have come to offer you something. I have seen your friends and what they can do. So I give you a choice, you can either stay as you are or…_" he paused for a while to see if Zack was focusing on his words. "_I can remove the suppressor on your ankle and unlock your abilities._"

Zack thought about it for awhile. If he refused, he'd be no different, he'd be regular Zack with the short height and the smart brain. Also he'd be refusing his own heritage.

"I agree."

Arcis smiled and placed his hand on Zack's head. Then Arcis started to glow white.

"_I, Arcis, the Chaotic, the Tipper, and the Faceless remove the suppressor from Zack Temple, my descendant. All my knowledge and power will be transferred to him. May the forces of Chaos aid him when in need._"

Then the world went white.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

**Hmm…needs a bit more improvement, I'll make sure of that next time!**

**So this is the start of it all, Zack having powers. I found that there were no Zack with powers stories at all so, I figured I'd make the first one.**

**Questions? Comments? Violent Reactions? Leave it in the reviews! If you like this then Favorite it!**


	3. Flying Schools

**I, trader, do not own MMSF, Capcom does!**

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

_Somewhere across the world_

A girl was walking down a street. She was wearing a yellow tank-top, a long blue skirt, and blue flip-flops. Her ridiculously long red hair was reaching her ankles. Her eyes were a glowing green. On her neck, a small silver chain with a lock keychain.

Suddenly the lock glowed white and she looked at the sky.

"So, he is awake…" she said. She clutched the lock around her neck and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

It was already morning in Echo Ridge when Zack woke up.

He rubbed his forehead. "Why does my head hurt?"

Yesterday's memories started rushing back like a flood, making his head hurt more. Finally it stopped and so did the pain.

"Huh, so it wasn't a dream" he said with a smile.

He looked for a mirror, once he found it he looked at his reflection, nothing changed but he could see a few strands of black hair among his brown. The mark on his ankle didn't disappear but faded a bit. And he felt different, he felt powerful, much more confident and humble. He felt the book pulse with power. The book then started to float and fly to Zack. Once the book made contact it sunk into his skin until it can no longer be seen.

He blinked then smiled to himself. He put down the mirror, wore his regular clothes and walked out.

Meanwhile on the roof of some random house, Gallius observed the Nyrian from afar. He disappeared in a gust of wind and reappeared near his master, who was currently playing chess. Weird thing about it was the black side only had two pawns, one rook, one knight, one bishop, the queen and the king. The white side was the same only it had no pawns at all.

"**Master, I have returned**" Gallius said as he knelt down.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!" he said impatiently, wanting to know the result.

"**It was a success Master, he reacted with the Runea Arcis and it's bound to him.**"

"Wonderful!" he said, temporarily focusing on Gallius before returning to the chess board. "Gallius, I want you to convince him to join our cause, if he doesn't then force him to, and if you fail, do not return for I will disown you as my servant."

He nodded before standing, stepping back and disappearing in a gust of wind.

The boy slowly reached up one of the black pawns, picked it up and placed it at the center of the board.

"I think it's time to play a little game, Zack Temple."

Back at Echo Ridge, due to a minor (more like major) personality change, Zack was debating whether to go to school or not. See, Arcis was already a know-it-all, he knew so much that he didn't need for education. And he basically disliked education, thus the inner conflict of Zack Temple.

Deciding that it would look suspicious if he was not in class, he walked towards Echo Ridge Elementary.

No one noticed his arrival. If anyone did, they ignored him. He saw Geo, Bud and Luna talking in the corner of the classroom. He sat down on his chair and tried to ignore the noises coming from the other's mouths. Then the class started.

Halfway through the class, he almost fell asleep out of sheer boredom. The only thing that prevented it was a rumble then a deafening roar that shattered the windows. The ground started to shake violently, knocking over the tables and chairs. Zack just happened to glance out the window and was shocked at what he saw.

The entire school was floating of the ground and was rising towards the sky. Although the rising wasn't fast, the speed was just enough to send the school into the atmosphere in an hour.

"**Come out Arcis!**" a monotone suddenly echoed throughout the room. "**If you want them to live then face me!**"

Zack grit his teeth, not even a day and someone was already on his tail? He saw Geo was already leaving and decided to follow suit. He ran out, unnoticed by the rest of the students because they were panicking, which was a good thing because he didn't want to be found out. As he rounded the corner he stopped, the Runea Arcis popped out of his body and started to glow white.

"EM Wave Synthesis! Arcis, Frequency Match!" he shouted as he disappeared with a burst of light.

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Megaman aka Geo was having a hard time. No matter how many times he hit Gallius, he would laugh monotonously and say it had no effect. He was already exhausted and on the floor.

"Stand down Megaman, he wants to fight me" a voice suddenly said.

Megaman turned his head as a black haired figure was walked towards them. He was as taller than him, but only by a bit. He had gray armor all over his body. On his head was a gray visor. And finally, a gray book was being held in his hand.

"What do you want?**" **Arcis asked, preparing to fight.

"**My Master wants you by his side during the Downfall, he said that if you refused, I can force you to.**"

"Force me all you want…" he said as he tossed the Runea Arcis up. "I'll never join."

A sword suddenly stabbed itself to the ground in front of him. It had a long dark hilt, the guard which looked like a gray symbol for Nyr. And finally the blade. It was a simple white blade with a double edge. Arcis then picked it up, swung it around and rested it on his shoulder.

"**Very well then**" Gallius said.

He pounced at Arcis with his claws forward. Arcis reacted quickly by jumping up, making Gallius miss, and bringing his foot down on to the lion's head. Gallius quickly shook of the damage and swiped at him. Only to be blocked by Arcis's sword, which was immediately swung at Galluis. He jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"You're actually good at fighting" Arcis observed.

"**Same to you Nyrian but it is time to finish this.**"

Strong wind blew as Gallius gained a more feral appearance. Claws and fangs sharpened. His tornado mane spun faster, eyes glowed eerie red. The winds picked up even more and the rising went even faster.

"**Storm Claw!**" Gallius shouted as he tried to pounce Arcis again, only this time his claws had a green energy surrounding it.

Arcis was taken by surprise and tried to dodge the attack. He managed to avoid a direct hit and instead got a glancing blow to the left shoulder, knocking him back and embedding him into a wall, dropping the sword in the process. Arcis got out of the dented wall with his hand gripping his shoulder.

"That hurt a lot, good thing trying to move away lessened the damage." He said as he let his hand drop.

Gallius suddenly charged with Storm Claw, Arcis prepared to counter. He started to run towards him with his fist raised. It started to glow white, then black, then gray, then back to white.

"Chaos Impact!" he shouted before his fist collided with Gallius's claw.

The energies of the colliding attacks were strong enough to cause an explosion. When the smoke cleared, only Arcis was left, panting. The area around the school suddenly flashed green and started descending with great speed, surprisingly, the entire school landed softly. Arcis walked to his sword, picked it up and it changed into Runea Arcis.

"You alright?" he asked as he went over to Megaman and helped him up.

"I'm fine, so who are you?" Megaman asked as he stood.

"Arcis" And with that he disappeared in a flash of grey.

**EXTRA – How the school landed safely**

Hello, my name is Trader, you know me right?

In this part I will explain to you how the Echo Ridge Elementary landed safely.

The answer is simple. I caught it.

Yes, I, Trader, Caught an entire building for the sake of being an event catalyst.

Problem?

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

**Sorry it took so long, to many distractions. Don't blame me, blame all the movies that I wanted to watch and exams!**

**What do you think? Reviews are welcome, criticism too. Just no insulting things, kay?**


	4. Name Is Revealed

Im gonna say thi-where's my bolded letters?!

…**Much better, I don't own MMSF, if I did, Zack would have powers if they made a next game.**

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE**

A three days after the floating school fiasco, everything seemed so peaceful. Unfortunately even with a soft landing, a few rooms were messed up a lot. Thus the faculty decided to have a week off to clean the school.

On the fourth day, Zack was walking towards his house. Ever since the fight with Gallius he had been training with his new skills. It also seemed that he was slowly turning into a younger version of the original Arcis. The constant use of the EM Synthesis ability apparently boosts the change rate. He was now a bit taller than before. More black strands of hair could be seen. He didn't even need glasses anymore! But in order to avoid being found out, he uses an illusion to look like his old self.

He stopped near his home as he found a small creature in front of his door. It was a small cat, it's fur was white, there was a small patch of black on the right ear though and it had small paws. It was curled up and was asleep.

Zack picked the cat up, turned around and gently set the cat aside. As he turned back to the door the cat was back in its original place. He repeated this action over and over.

"I give up!" he said tiredly. He opened the door, stepped over the cat, closed it and walk far into the house.

The interior of the house was alike to the throne rooms in castles. Walls that were made of gray metal, a long red carpet that starts from the entrance. At the end, a majestic gray throne with a velvet cushion. Behind the throne, an image of the original Arcis, walking into battle with his sword pointing downwards and a regal appearance. All around him red smoke rose and small chunks of rock were flying off in multiple directions.

"Impressive" a voice says.

"I know" Zack replied. His eyes suddenly widened and he whirled around to see the same cat walking down the carpet.

"I see you've already made a throne room, fine taste by the way" the cat spoke as it stopped in front of Zack.

The sword appeared on Zack's hand. He pointed it at the cat and said "Who are you?"

The cat ignored him and continued to speak. "I remember when Arcis made his throne room. It looked exactly like this, only without the painting." He suddenly looked surprised. "Ah! The Chalde! I haven't seen that in years! Why, I remember-"

"Who are you?" Zack interrupted.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners? I am Un, the Servant Lord of the original Arcis." The cat said before its form shimmered and expended until in his place was a white four-legged suit of armor with claws and a lion's head. Its eyes were ebony and the teeth looked like shards of ice. The tail was composed links of chain ending with spiked ball.

He bowed down in front of Zack, closing his eyes in the process. "Now, a Servant Lord to you. By the way, do you have fish?"

"Why would you need fish?" Zack asked.

Un returned to his cat form and jumped onto Zack's shoulder.

"I just woke up from many years of a catnap, took a two days journey here without anykind of food, so naturally, I NEED FISH!" Un finished in a shout, emphasizing his need for slimy(and smelly) fish.

Zack flinched at the loudness. "Fine fine but where am I supposed to get fish?" he asked

"Don't care, as long as it's good fish" Un stated before getting jumping off Zack's shoulder. "Although there was this one place, I heard it was full of good fish."

Un then walked out of the throne room. Zack sighed, dropped the illusion and followed.

Once outside, the cat changed into some kind of white orb and zipped away, leaving a long trail of blue light. Zack looked surprised at this feat.

"That was Wisping, wasn't it? I haven't started that yet" he said to himself as he thought of ways to follow Un the cat.

_Unknown Place_

The child sat on his throne, focused on solving a three by three Rubik's Cube. Suddenly the chess board reappeared beside him and the white pawn moved forward two spaces. The child looks at the board with interest before chucking the cube aside and clapping his hands. Seconds later a humanoid shadow rose from the ground and bowed deeply.

"Call for a meeting here in the Tower of Nightmares" he commanded.

The shadow nodded and melted into the floor, leaving no trace that it was ever there. The child raised his palm towards the cube and it flew back to his hand then he continued to play with it. Moments later 4 figures rose out of the floor. Each one wearing black hooded robes. They kneeled in front of the throne, forming a horizontal line.

"Master Uzui, you call for us?" one of the voices gurgled, his robes dripping with seawater.

"…..old fish!" a feminine voice from the one next to him exclaimed as she pushed him slightly, making him fall. This figure seemed to glow slightly.

"Settle down you two" another said, mist forming around a figure.

"INSIGNIFICANT" a loud robotic voice stated as another stood up, walked towards the first two and slammed them both into the floor.

The figure released the two and went back to stand in his place. The two groaned in pain as they tried to pull out their heads which were embedded into the floor.

"Machus, even though it's amusing to watch them struggle we still have a meeting to hold" Uzui said.

The robotic voiced figure, now known as Machus, lifted his arms and shot out two robotic hands that flew towards the two downed figures, grabbing them and pulling them off the ground.

The two shakily landed on their feet as the hands flew back to Machus.

"Good, now, today is a very important day. The Cycle has begun!" Uzui said as the chess board flew in front of him.

He picked up a black pawn and moved it in front of the white pawn.

"Pyrrah, you're up and for the Gate, succeed. The rest of you are dismissed."

Three figures melted into the floor. The one that didn't was the one that was dripping with seawater. He bowed before melting into a puddle and seeped out of the room. Uzui smiled sinisterly as he watched Pyrrah leave.

"Soon, the Gate will open and all will fall."

Meanwhile the chess board's pieces moved, the white pawn moved back and the white king was in its place.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE- LINE-LINE**

**So, how was it? Review button is down below so type what you think about this story.**

**So…I have gotten some *cough, two, cough* reviews and they pretty much meant the same. I agree it was pretty bold of me to use Zack as a main character, but I just couldn't stand it! I've seen many stories about Geo, Sonia, Luna, Solo, Pat and the so-so. I only saw one…EFFING ONE story with Zack as a main character, and even then it was short! So I challenge thee, writers of this Capcom franchise. Give Zack a try because he's being ignored, please?**


End file.
